Virtual Reality
Virtual Reality on Hope involves the use of a psi-rig to electrically stimulate one's neurons to provide the sensory input of a nonexistent place while simultaneously identifying attempts to move one's limbs and translating them into movement in the virtual reality space. People typically take anti-nausea medication to avoid issues arising from when one's inner ear tells us we're staying still while one's eyes tell us we're moving. In Virtual Reality sessions, people have the use of all five of their senses but can't experience pain unless assaulted by a technokinetic or sadistic and skillful hacker. Naturally you can't get drunk no matter how much you drink -- nor can you feel full no matter how much you eat. Difference Between Rapid Hack and Programmer Skills The Rapid Hack skill is immediate and always costs one faith as one attempts to control the simulation with kinetic powers. It's limited in what it can do, however. The Programmer skill often but won't always cost faith but it takes time -- you need to spend 30 seconds near the target of your programming though you can do some light multi-tasking (i.e. distracted conversation) at the same time. Commands "Rapid Hack: Lock Down / Programmer: Lock Down!" Normally you can log out at any time, but hackers can disable that ability by preventing the psi-rig from identifying your attempt to log out and since you aren't physically able to move while in virtual reality, you can't take it off your head. Allies could remove the psi-rig from your head but they'd have to know that something was wrong. This lasts for 5 minutes. This is reduced to 2 minutes for those with internal psi-rigs. "Rapid Hack: Log Out / Programmer: Log Out!" You are forced out of the virtual reality space and are unable to return for the next 5 minutes -- unless you use a separate psi-rig, avatar and log-in which will take you a minimum of 2 minutes. Those with internal psi-rigs are only ever forced out for 2 minutes at a time. "Rapid Hack: Delete / Programmer: Delete!" You delete an object or information packet from virtual reality space. If you have traced a user to their physical location you therefore have a lock on their computer and can delete things there. This always has a faith cost. "Programmer: Copy!" You copy an object or information packet from virtual reality space. If you have traced a user to their physical location you therefore have a lock on their computer and can copy items from there at no additional cost. "Programmer: Identify Location." You can track a user's physical location. Typically this costs no faith as most people have few defences to speak of, but it can cost between 1 - 3 faith depending on how significant their defences are. Attempts to hack into Sentinel technology via this route is like finding a blank wall -- you're expecting to trace code but you can't as it appears almost as though code were appearing out of nowhere. Category:Mechanics